User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/TFFM RP ENEMIES AGAIN
Well again it didn't suit me so let's just reboot it. Robots ''World 1: Cradle of Magic *Zone 1: Odd Forest **Stingzla - Robotic porcupines. Their spikes are pretty sharp. Attacks by rolling. **Helidropter - They fly and attack by dropping bombs. **Elite Stingzla - Stronger Stingzlas with extra spikes. Don't be fooled now. **Bulletarm - One of its hands are a cannon. Shoots you. **'Huge Stingzla''' - A horrible gigantic remake of a Stingzla. It seems to be broken. *Zone 2: Tin Can Mountain **Plasa - Plasma-powered robots. Like the Beanie, it's a simple robot which attacks by ramming. What's so dangerous? **Mediz - Medic robots which heal other robots. That's all. **Sprongcoordian - An accordian robot which is not an ideal place for jumping. **Trolekin - Weird that Plasma Orb considered using moles as a fighting equipment. It can dig underground and attack from underground. Watch for the rubble. **'Green Tomato & Mint Leaves' - This duo is rather evil. *Zone 3: Sorcerer's Park **Roboriser - The opposite of a Magiriser. They're pretty much robots which like to summon baby Stingzlas. **Baby Stingzlas - Weirdly stronger than an Elite Stingzla, even with that ONE TINY SPIKE! **Hornetkeeper - It keeps its hornets in a weird container. If you kill it the bees will try and sting you back. **Orbitron - One, little spiked orb which likes to attack before you attack. **Propellsquito - A mechanical mosquito with propellers instead of wnigs. Ironic. **Artichoka - Artichoke robots which like to shoot their heads at you. They regrow their heads, unfortunaly. **Elite Helidropper - This time, their propellers are more efficient for slicing. So they will try and slice you with propeller blades now. **'Vacuigic '- Weird name, but it makes sense; their mouth can suck any magic. And it uses the magic to produce more robots. *Zone 4: Sewers of Adventure **Ratula - Rats with bat wings! What! **Whider - These are robots which ride in wheels. Weird, but true. Note to self that the wheel will blow the robot up once it's destroyed. **Cannonarm (Elite Bulletarm) - This time it has cannonballs instead of bullets! **Monkawrench - It's a monkey with a monkey wrench. Tries to whack you with that, yes, but it does this multiple times. **D. D. D. - Holds a gun and if you think it's going to shoot two of your teammates, no. That's just the ones who are safe. **'Sewerat' - A gigantic rat which is trying to drink all the sewer water. What for? *Zone 5: Homin' Forest **Parastingzla - It's a flying Stingzla! Wait, doesn't it devolve? **Greblade - This grenade has blades on it and it's ironically named. It doesn't even explode. **Golden Plasa - OMG! **Shedshell - As said, its shell sheds from almost ALL ATTACKS. **Whisperworm - It whispers the word death. And it is pretty darn powerful. Unless you're above its level. **Thork - Thorny robots which like to attack with thorns. **''Brontochomper'' - This is the main reason why the forest was being destroyed. And those gigantic footprints. ''World 2: Sucky West *Zone 6: Wranglin' Town **Lassolo - It has a single lasso to strangle & shot. Who heard of a lasso which can shot? **Peashoota - Shoots at will with peas. It shoots five peas at once, so beware! **Rattler - It's a snake which likes to sneak attack you! A robotic one! Which can also spring forward! **Horsa - This is a robotic cowboy on a robotic horse. The horse charges, while the cowboy throws horseshoes. **Tumblaweed - It's a tumbleweed. What's that one eye in the middle? You'll see... **Ultra Stingzla - It hid in a tumbleweed. Huh. **'Bountystachio'' ''- EEP. It's a criminal cowboy! Robot! *Zone 7: Bang Bang Desert **Enercannon - This cannon is robotic, yo. It shoots bombs at you. **Potimaniac - It's an exploding enemy! It'll try and self destruct you. **Elite Greblade - Alright, now it'll explode upon death. Can't it just blow up in your face? **Winder - Don't let these wind-up robots wind-up all the way or they go crazy and try and blow you up. **Big-o-Matic - This thing enlarges those Stingzlas. **Mutant Stingzla - This Stingzla is some sort of Stingzla-Frogman hybrid now. SELF DESTRUCTION ATTACKS! **Havocball - It's a wrecking ball with wrecking balls for hands. It'll try and smash you with those wrecking balls, and it is appropriately named. **'''Green Tomato & Roto - He flies very high and has a magic shield. How are we supposed to attack him? Countering! *Zone 8: Shatter Oasis **Flowerglass - It's a robotic hourglass plant! It'll flip the 'sands of time" which is just normal sand, but can create mini sandstorms. **Minebomber - It leaves mines wherever it goes. So don't try and go towards it for a melee attack. **Matruck - It's a crud drawing of a monster truck that Plasma Orb made when he was a kid. Now it's resurrected and it is changed so that it can make loud enough vrooms. **'Coal' - It seems like Coal comes in to try and attack you! Because he wants to see your strengths. *Zone 9: Vroomer Race Track **Nitron - This thing has two nitros and can charge at you. Can create firenadoes. TRY AND REFLECT THAT! **Mendroid - It seems quite average. Don't care. **Carmor - It's a car! With buzzsaws! **Elite Whider - This time the Whider has an ENGINE to attack you! Faster. THAN USUAL. **Thrillacopter - Green helicopters which store hives to drop on you! EEP. **Beacholous - Weird to mention that robotic mermaids which wield tridents are in here. They attack mainly by trying to lunge at you with their trident, but also throw sea mines at you! **Essence Blob - This blob changes colors and will infuse itself with a mendroid. ***Melee Mendroid - With orange essence, it has upgraded its qualities in melee fighting! It can now lunge towards you while doing a chopper attack and has nasty melee attacks!! ***Ranged Mendroid - With green essence, it has upgraded its qualities in ranged fighting! Look out for the missiles! Also has flamethrowers. ***Magic Mendroid - With purple essence, it has upgraded its qualities in magic fighting! Somehow! It'll shoot out plasma magic to try and shock you! ***Summoning Mendroid - With blue essence, it can now summon more Mendroids! Which can't be infused! ***Healing Mendroid - With yellow essence, it has upgraded its qualities in healing! Now wields a scythe-needle combination and can also heal its friend! **Creepcar - OH MY GOSH DON'T SCREAM DON'T SCREAM THIS CAR HAS HUMAN LIMBS DON'T SCREAM IT CAN PUNCH YOU DON'T SCREAM **'Magic Eater' - A colossal gigantic machine which can eat magic. What does it convert it into? Robots! *Zone 10: TFFM, 2017 (yes their's nothing but a boss here) **''Brainwashed Past Selves'' - How did this not affect time? Why is Calculator stuck? WHY? ''World 3: Salted Seas 'Credit to Saranctha for the name.' *Zone 11: Seashore Beach **Cutterfish - Cuttlefish robots which have EXTREMELY SHARP BOOMERANG-LIKE TENTACLES. **Overwatcher - They're weird fish-robots which have a gunlike hand. The gun shoots salted water blobs. **Topia - Lions on a beach? Huh. They attack by leaping towards you. **Tormedo - Subs which shoots torpedoes. Actually quite a simple attack. **Crabmet - Crabs which wear helmets. They can either do a heavy melee attack or do a rapid ranged attack. **Eelio - Electricity + Snakes = Eelio. Because that's what it is; a robotic eel which likes to coil you. **'Shiny''' - That's just its name. It's a gigantic phantom mantaray. Thick as paper. *Zone 12: Sailin' Seas **Bloway - Bubble-machine robots which mainly protect other enemies with a bubble shield. Can also shoot bubbles at you. **Splatta Matta - This is a squid robot with ink cannon arms, and yes, you probably know that ink could blind you, but its ink is DEADLY. (Credit to Saranctha) **Shreddah - Blowfish robots which will try and suck you in and damage you with its propeller it uses to suck. It sucks to be you if you got sucked by it. **Turta - It hides in its shell and when it's in its shell and has more defense. Yet it has the same defense. It's angry but shows no anger. WHAT! **'Krakler' - It stalled your adventure with a whirlpool! Don't worry, you have flying platforms. BUT WAIT... *Zone 13: Lost Glacier **Yukibooki - These are robotic snowmans which basically is practically a nuisance. Their only attack is ramming you. But hey, watch out if you don't kill them fast enough. **Boarder - These are Stingzlas with snowmobile treads, likely because that's the best thing they can find. They also have icicles instead of spikes. **360Yeti - 360 Degrees cool, 360 Degrees noscoping. With snowballs. **Cornahcat - Opposite of a Corn Dog; they're Sandwich Cats. Icecream sandwich cats. Which are robotic. **Snowguin - Robotic penguins... which create snowballs. Why not ice sculptures? Maybe Plasma Orb was worried about reviving the legendary ones? **'Unezzie '- Seems like the guard of that weird temple! *Zone 14: The Glacier's Heart **Torchunter - To keep themselves warm they use torches. Well, they don't care about it anymore. They'll just kind of throw their torches at YOU. **Tenter - Another... turtle? Hey, it summons STINGZLAS towards you! Wait... **Freezypeezy - It's not easy as a lemon, because this skull is waiting for you to attack it with non-physical attacks to power up its laser. **Parasolar - Yields a parasol with the power of the sun. That parasol? It'll burn you. **Folderspade - This spade-like robot can fold itself and fling itself towards you. But they can also throw you into the air with their heads. **'Green Tomato & Yarnball' - ''Zeppelin alert! *Zone 15: Robolantis **Hydrodusa - Aquatic medusa robots with a great pun! Hey, they shock! **Angla - Mermaid-angler robots? Huh, they seem quite cute. Tries to lure you in and attacks with their claws! Also generates reflective bubbles. **Rolleye - IT DOES THE DOUBLE BARREL ROLL ON YOU. WOW! **Coralbreaker - Diz thing is a yella stonefish which has yella poison spits like a deadleh summa dah. **Swimdragon - Funny pun their! They're pretty much pea-shooting SEA DRAGONS. Get it? **Sssssssssea - Elite Snakers which can attack faster. HUH! **Turbangirl - Turban snail girls... which look ordinary... until they assume their form, with conches for their feet. Attacks with that spiky conch! **Beastburn'' - Holy moly! It has snowball bazookas and flamethrower arms! It's a very big ice & fire monster! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ''World 4: Deja Vu Cave! Well, Kinda *Zone 16: Ultimate Cave **Shredder-OH! - OH a shredder! This thing has shredder buzzsaws for hands... BEWARE. **Murderobot - This seems to be a robot replica of the thing that tried to kill the TFFM contestants back at that abandoned building. Weird. **Omega Stingzla - Weird name to call it in such a world. Watch out! The spikes are now molten cannons... **Elite Trolekin - This time PICKAXES. Awkward. **Drillkin - Moles which have drills as digging equipment. Drills for feet! Drills for hands! What's the right term for this? Mole Chimera? **'Ol' Unreliable''' - Geysers as robots this time? MAAAAAAAAAN. *Zone 17: Deja Burn-scalator **Moneybot - It resembles not Moneybags, but Moneybags. **Com-Bat - Burning bat robots which seem to also have flamethrowers! CRAZY FOLKS! **Magnasmash - It has hands which can't carry anything. So that's why it has magnets. Throws magnetic rocks at you! **Scrystal - Purple crystal robots. They seem to have LOTS OF ARMOR and crazy drills! **Ruinder - Cool & chilly, these boulders can spew ice! Wait, can't that melt? NO! It's absolute zero so it'll freeze you! **Crisun - Plasma Orb believes them to bring good fortune to him. And that's what it's about. Solar energy. Magic-killing energy. **'Time Machine' - Very powerful. Seems to power up this weird Deja Burn-scalator. Try destroying it to disable the fire! But watch out for the old versions! *Zone 18: Fiesta Mall **Erizopunzante - Literally just an undead-like Stingzla. The name translates to Stinging Hedgehog, but Stingzlas don't have thorns...? **Maramara - Maraca skelebot. Weird. It only boosts the attacks of enemies. Just WEIRD! **Brasschopper - Brass grasshoppers. Have BLADES for feet. DON'T SCREAM! **Handboxer - This is a jack-in-a-box with SKULLS FOR HANDS AND HANDS FOR HEADS. UH OH! *Zone 19: Fired Up Building *Zone 20: Scorching Lookout (UNRELATED) Expected Stuff Characters *Copter Bomb (Bomb It - Copter Bomb holds a bomb and flies into a random enemy, killing himself and doing massive damage to the enemy. Happens when at 25% HP) *Pickaxe (Hey I'm a Dwarf! - Chests are 50% more valuable) *Conch (Pinchy! - When in battle mode, she gains 50% more attack but 50% less defense. When in shield mode, she gains 50% more defense but 50% more attack) *Chinese Dragon (Year of the Dragon - Composed of five segments. Each segment makes him do more damage. The less segments he has, the less damage he does) *Mussel (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Sound-related attacks sometimes inflicts stun) *Lego Bricks (Mix or Murp - Lego Bricks either turns into a mix or a murp. If a mix, he does 50% more damage. If a murp, he does 50% less damage. *Newspaper (See and End 10 - Every 10 spells, Newspaper decides to make a news report on the robots. Each spell means 10% more damage) *Space Raider (Snack Invader - Whenever an enemy heals another enemy, it also gets healed debating) Spell Cards...? *I may not do this. But hey, a confirmed one is THIS. *Magical Orb: Shoot an enemy for 75% of your damage World & Zones *World 4 will be a gigantic volcano which leads up. The zones are: *World 5 will be some Japanese-like world which I probably would expect to be a temple. The zones are: **Sixway Streets - Based off of Sixtet, you don't go six ways. You actually have to activate six signals to open the doors... **Samurai's Skyscraper - This is a pagoda combined with a skyscraper. It has 5 floors. 5 VERY LONG FLOORS. **Cloud Isles - Well it could be something which would have the Wanisky trying to attack you. Also has some weird yokai-related enemies. **Gongland - It's a big skyland filled with many trolls. **The Wanisky's Clouds - It doesn't have that much enemies because you'll just fight Wanisky THAT EARLY. *World 6 would be some sort of graveyard which leads to yet ANOTHER CARNIVAL. What. **Laughing Yard - Creepy. A graveyard which contains all those dead jokes or something like that. **The Last Laugh - Eerie. Pretty darn eerie. **Funhouse Muerta - Yet another carnival! **Illusion Bounce House - This bounce house isn't a bounce house; it's some sort of thing. **Tsubaki Habitat - At the end of the illusion bounce house, you just found out the main source of the carnival. *World 7 is some kind of trip to space. How? Rocket, duh. But wait! Their's a twist! **Star B19 - This is a star. That's simple. But where are you going to go with it? **Brazil - Booby trapped! Seems like robots are sent to Earth also! **Japan - Trip #1! It's also infested with robots! **New York - Trip #2! Famous stuff is now robotified! **The Moon - Trip #3! The moon? *World 8 is basically a fortress. Yes, a fortress! A FORTRESS I SAY! *World 9? Well it's going to be probably another woods-like place. *World 18 IS THE MAJRO PART OF THE WORLDS! Why? NOT TELLING. *World 20 will be the Finale. But I don't want to spoil it. *Their may be another adventure but this one might be related to a Mario Game. I might make this Paper Jam with much more simpler stuff. Category:Blog posts